1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to dunnage control shoring bars using tubular telescoping elements adapted to retract and extend to vary the shoring bar length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spring biased extendible and retractable telescoping element shoring bars are known. Such shoring bars include fittings at the ends for engaging the opposing surfaces of a trailer or van whereby the bar may be wedged in place to prevent freight movement. Necessarily, the compression spring extending the bar elements must produce a relatively high force in order to achieve the desired frictional engagement with the van sides.
The necessity to manually compress the shore bar spring to retract its length for positioning purposes renders the handling and positioning of a shore bar difficult, often requiring significant exertion by the installer. While various manual locking devices have been proposed to lock the shoring bar in a retracted position during handling of the bar, an automatic locking of a shoring bar has not been achieved whereby the operator need only grasp the bar elements, or handles mounted on the elements, and separate actuation of a locking mechanism is not required.